


Watching

by Joe_Reaves



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac watches the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Mac watched from his office as Danny and Lindsay fought over something. Sid was definitely right; Danny had a little crush on Lindsay, and if he wasn't mistaken, Lindsay knew it. She was letting him come to her. It was a clever plan. If she chased him, he'd run; it was just the way Danny was. Underneath all that bravado and New York attitude, Danny wasn't as sure of himself as people thought. Lindsay had figured that out too and was letting him do the pursuing.

Lindsay wasn't as brash as Danny. She had her insecurities, too, but she could let them show. Maybe it was because she was a girl; maybe it was because she was from Montana. He wasn't sure but they went well together, complimented one another. It was obvious once you looked beyond the outer appearance of fire and ice. They were like two siblings bickering or maybe more like children. You only pull the pigtails of the one you love.

He turned and smiled as Stella came in.

"Watching the kids, Mac?" she asked. "What's today's subject?"

"No idea," Mac said. "Do they really think they're fooling anyone? Even Sid knows about Danny's feelings and he never leaves the morgue."

"Give them a break," she told him. "They're sweet. You should be happy for them. They could be good for one another. Everyone needs someone, right?"

"Happy?" Mac asked. "Are you kidding? The amount of trouble they cause, find, or just plain trip over on their own, what do you think's going to happen when they start working together?"

She whipped around and stared at him. "You know, maybe you're right. Maybe I did come back too soon. I shouldn't push myself. I should take a few weeks vacation, maybe travel a little, definitely leave the city..."

"Oh no," Mac said, laughing. "You're back now, Stell'. You're not going anywhere. If I have to deal with them, so do you. Besides - you think they're sweet, remember?"

She hit him with the file folder and laughed at him. "Come on, forget about the kids for tonight. I'll buy you dinner and you can tell me all about your love life. Everyone needs someone. Even you, Mac."


End file.
